Let Me Save You
by passionate csi
Summary: Lindsay & Danny are working on a case that brings back haunting memories of why she left Montana. Can Danny help her cope with her past tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM CSI NEW YORK OR CSI MIAMI EXCEPT THE  
CHARACTERS I CREATE.

Rating: G for everyone

PAIRING: EVENTUALLY DANNY/LINDSAY

SUMMARY: LINDSAY PAST COMES OUT DURING THE INVESTIGATION AND DANNY  
TRYS TO HELP HER DEAL WITH THE TRAGIC EVENTS THAT HAVE HAPPENED.

Chapter One

Why was it so hard to get out of bed in the morning Lindsay thought. She struggled to open her eyes. She knew she would be tired today  
because she had stayed up half the night thinking about what had happened. She bagan thinking about her case. She and Stella were  
called to investigate the murder of of young man that was about to get married. When Mac had filled them in on the particulars of the case  
Lindsay felt sick. She couldn't believe that she had to deal with this. She felt as if she would relive the pain she left behind in Montana.

She got out of bed and got herself together. She got the coffee going and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower the phone  
rang. She heard it but she just let the machine pick it up. It was Danny. "Hey Lindsay. Are you there? Pick up." "You need to call me  
ASAP I am gonna work the case with you Stella was called into court." Lindsay went over and played the message. Great she thought. "How the hell am I gonna keep myself together." Anyway she grabbed the phone and called Danny. "Montana?" "What are you doing?" he said. "I was in the shower when you called." Lindsay replied. "How about I come and get you and we can go directly to the crime  
scene." Danny said. "What? she asked. "I thought that we had everything we needed" "Stella wants us to process again. Look I'll be there in 10 minutes. Will you be ready? he asked. In a shaky voice she said "Yeah". This didn't go unnoticed by Danny. Lindsay hung up  
before Danny could ask her what was wrong.

When Danny arrived he rang the bell & she buzzed him into the building. He knocked on the door and slightly opened it and he called  
out her name "Linds" - "Right here" she said. He looked at her; he could tell that there was something wrong. "You wanna talk about it?"  
he said. "What?" "I said Do you wanna talk about it?" "Danny I don't know what you are talking about. Let me get coat and I then am ready to go" she said. While she was getting her coat Danny noticed a photo of Lindsay with a guy. He noticed that she had an engagement ring on in the photo and he had his arms around her, he had never seen her look as happy as she did in that picture. "I'm ready! Let's go! she said.

While driving to the scene he noticed that she was very quite. Not herself. He thought to himself that he needed to find out who this  
guy is. They arrived at the crime scene and started to process again. Danny found some blood spatter. "Hey Montana? I didn't see anything in the notes or photos from yesterday with this spatter." "Oh my God! she said I didn't even see it. I processed over there too." It's okay. That's why we came back. I wouldn't have found it either if I wouldn't have ran into the curtain. I saw it when the curtain was  
pushed back. Anyone could have missed it." he said. "I'm sorry Danny I, this case, its just that it. Never mind." she said. Danny took  
his photos and processed the evidence and placed it in his kit and walked over to Lindsay. She kind of looked lost. "Lindsay what is  
it?" She looked at him and then she looked down "It's nothing. Let's get this done so we can get out of here." she said. "Okay" he said.

Back at the lab they found out that the blood spatter that they found was due to the victim's stab wound. Only it wasn't just the victims  
blood. It was blood from the possible murder suspect. Danny ran into Mac at the Lab. "Mac can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure" he said. "What do you know about Lindsay's past? I mean why did she transfer to NYPD"? "Why do you ask?" "I went to get her today at her place and while I was there I noticed a picture of her with a guy and she had an engagement ring on." "I know that she put in for the transfer herself Danny but that is all I know." "Ask her." "What?" Danny said. "Just ask her what brought her to NYC." Mac  
said. And with those words he left.

It had been a long day and Danny decided to call it a day. While walking to the locker room he ran into Flack. "Messer! Hawkes and I  
are going out for a few beers. Wanna go?" he asked. "Sure! I have a few loose ends to tie up and I will meet up with you." He said.  
"UnderDogs" Flack said. "and bring Lindsay. She looks like she could use a drink." When he entered the locker room he saw Lindsay sitting up against her locker with her eyes closed. "Hey Montana. You wanna go out for a drink? I'm goin out with Flack & Hawkes we would love to have a beautiful woman in our presence." Lindsay smiled when Danny said that. "Why not." she said.

They arrived at Underdogs and Danny saw Flack & Hawkes in their usual spot. "Hey Lindsay - glad you came. You look like you've had a rough day. Let Danny here buy you a drink and take your mind off things." Hawkes said. Danny flagged the waitress down and she came right over. "Hey boys. Whats up" she asked. Danny said "Holly get us a round of Yingling Lagers and Linds what would you like?" "I could really use a shot." she said. "They all looked at her, and she said Lemon Drop. Please! & then a Long Island iced tea. Thank You!" 'Coming right up" Flack grabbed Holly by the rist and said make that a round of shots only make ours Kamakazees." "You got it she said." As they were discussing their horrific day their drinks came. Holly placed Lindsays drink(s) in front of her and before the guys even got their drinks she had downed her shot and immediately began drinking her LIT. "Ummmm Montana. You know that your Long Island Iced-Tea has about 7 shots in it. You better take it easy." Flack looked at Danny and quietly said "Man whats up? She okay?" "Danny looked at him and said "I don't know but I am gonna find out."

tbc...

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI New York. Only the characters I create. I grant permission for anyone to use them though.

Lindsay was talking to Hawkes. They were talking about the city and he asked her how she liked it here. Danny interrupted them. "Hey Montana! He said. "Hey yourself!" She said. Hawkes looked at Danny and nonchalantly shook his head began to walk away. "I see a friend of mine. I'll see you two later." He knew that Danny wanted to be with alone with Lindsay. Flack came over to say goodbye he had met up with a girl and now they were moving on. "Hey guys, Lauren's here so were gonna go get something to eat. I'll see you tomorrow. Lindsay try and get some rest. You look beat." He said. "I'll try! Lindsay said. Before Danny had a chance to speak Flack had sent over another round of drinks for them. "Thanks Holly! Can I get the check? Danny said. He watched Lindsay as she downed her 2nd LIT. "I could use another." She said. "Umm, I think that you have had enough." "What! She said. "Let me take you home." "Danny I am perfectly fine." When she stood up she kind of lost her balance. "Yeah! You're fine." While Danny was finishing his drink he noticed that Lindsay was looking at him.

"Danny! Can I tell you something? "You can tell me anything." He said. "I think that…… "You think what?" "I think that I want you to take me home." "I am gonna take you home." "Really?" "Really!" He said. They got their stuff together and made their way out the door. Lindsay was a little wobbly on her feet. "You're a little drunk Montana!" "Just a little!" She said. "Let's walk! Danny suggested. "Okay but you may have to hold me up." "Don't worry I got ya!" They walked about 5 blocks Lindsay was very quite. She had held onto Danny the entire time. She didn't seem to want to let go.

They arrived at the front of her building. They entered and Danny walked her to her door. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. "Me?" I'll be fine. I always am." "Danny? Will, will you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone." Danny looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Linds. What is it? What's wrong? Please tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this. It's killing me." He said. "Danny, please!" "Yes, I will stay." He said. She opened the door and took her shoes off and grabbed Danny's hand and led him to the couch. "Do you know what happened today?" He just looked at her. "No!" He said. "Actually it started when this case started. Did you know that I was supposed to get married? Yes I was engaged back home and my fiancé was killed. He was a police officer. He was killed one week before our wedding." Lindsay was rambling but he just let her go because he knew that she needed to get it out. "Lindsay. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said. "Thank you!" She said. "For what? "For being so concerned" She said. "Lindsay, I care about you and I just want to be here for you. I want to help you." "Monday would have been our two year anniversary." "How did it happen?" Danny asked. Lindsay got up off the couch and grabbed the picture of her and Patrick and showed it to Danny. "This is Patrick. Patrick Hamilton." "Ummm, I was processing a scene that wasn't cleared. No one had noticed that I went in and as I began to process out of no where this guy grabbed me from behind and took my gun. He started yelling that he had a hostage and started yelling demands and if they weren't met that he would kill me." Danny just looked at her. She started to cry. "Patrick realized that I had gone in by myself and that I was that hostage. He tried to negotiate and as he approached us. That's when he was shot. The man that shot him his name was James Kanan. I don't really remember much after that except for holding Patrick in my arms. It felt like I held him for hours. I do remember that he told me he loved me and that he would always be with me. Just before he died he told me to make sure that I would be happy." Danny moved in closer to her. He had tears in his eyes. "Lindsay. I am so sorry. I didn't know." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his chest and just cried. The next thing he knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Tbc……………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny had fallen asleep too. He had woken up and Lindsay was still sleeping on his chest. She began to stir. He just laid there and was looking at her. He thought she was so beautiful. He couldn't phathom the pain that she has endured for the last few years. After about 10 minutes she finally woke up. She sat up when she realized that she had been laying on Danny's chest and just looked at him with quizzical eyes.

He smiled at her.

"Hey! Where you going?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I am so sorry. I can't believe that you stayed here all night."

"Lay back down. I sort of liked having you in my arms all night." "How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ummmmmm, I have a tremendous headache." She said.

"I told you to take it easy last night. But you insisted on one more drink. Regretting it now aren't you? He said.

She put her hand on her head and said "Yeah! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Linds, I told you that I thought that you had had enough to drink and you insisted on one more and then Flack or Hawkes sent us one more round and that was it." "Let me get you something for that hangover. Where do you keep your aspirin?" He asked. He got up and got her the aspirin and gave her a glass of water. "Here take this." He said.

Lindsay: "Danny; what happened last night?

Danny: "You mean you don't remember?"

Lindsay: "I do. I just want to make sure that I didn't do or say anything stupid."

Danny: "I don't think that you telling me about Patrick is stupid. I am glad that you told me. Why have you been keeping that in for so long ? He asked.

Lindsay: "I don't know – I just try not to think about him. And then this case came up and all the memories came flooding back to me. I have just been trying to rebuild my life." "Thank you for listening. You don't know how much it means to me that you were here for me."

Danny: "Well what if I told you that I always want to be here for you." Lindsay looked at him. She didn't know what to say.

Lindsay: "Danny. What are you saying?"

Danny: "I'm saying let me save you! I'm saying that I have feelings for you. I wanna help you get thru this. I wanna be there for you always. I, I love you Lindsay."

Lindsay started to cry. She started to walk away. Danny grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him.

Danny: "Linds, I think that you might feel the same way. And if you do I think that we should give this a shot. Look I know that you're scared. I am scared too. But you can't put your life on hold because you are so afraid that something is going to happen to me or you." "Didn't you say that Patrick wanted you to be happy?"

Lindsay: "I can't!"

Danny: "Yes you can!"

Lindsay: "I'm scared. I'm scared to fall in love again. I can't go thru loosing someone again. I don't think that I could survive."

Danny just hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and she cried.

Danny: "Lindsay"

He put his finger under her chin and lifted up her face and made her look deep in his eyes.

Danny: "I can't promise you that in this job that either of us will be safe. But I can tell you that I have never, ever felt like this about anyone. You have stirred feelings up in me that I didn't even know existed. I can promise that I will always love you and will try to stay safe. I will always try to keep you safe. I don't think that I can go on without you."

Lindsay smiled and looked Danny right in the eyes and said

Lindsay: "I know that I love you! I've known it since the day we met. I was just too scared to admit it. I thought to myself that if I didn't have you then I could never get hurt. But I do hurt. I hurt when I look at you and know that you aren't mine. I hurt when I look at you and think that if you are mine if anything would happen to you ….."

Danny: "That's just it Lindsay. I am yours if you'll have me? We just have to take it one day at a time."

Lindsay: "One day at a time?"

Danny: "One day at a time!"

Lindsay: "I feel guilty."

Danny: "Linds. Patrick would want you to get on with your life."

Lindsay: "I know.

Danny: "Well then – I suggest that today you start to get on with your life. Our life"

He grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. Then he looked at the clock and knew that they better stop because it was time to go get ready for work.

TBC…………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Danny couldn't believe that he and Lindsay have been together for almost 8 months already. It hadn't been the smoothest transition. In the beginning they were finishing up that case where the groom had been murdered.

Flashback

Lindsay: "Danny, evidence proves that it was the bride's ex-husband."

Danny: "How do you know?"

Flack: "We found the suspects watch at the scene. It must have fallen off during the struggle."

Lindsay: "I just ran the prints and it matches the ex-husband Kyle Santomieri."

Danny: "Do we have an address?

Flack: "Yeah! 1515 Holloway Rd. Brownstone # 2

Danny: "Let's go pick him up. Flack."

Lindsay: "I am coming with you."

Danny: Lindsay, I don't think that that is such a good idea. This case has you a little over the edge."

Flack: Linds, why don't you just stay here? You can be in on the interrogation."

Lindsay: "I am going with you and you can't stop me."

Both men looked at each other and agreed that they were not going to win.

When they arrived at the brownstone Mr. Santomieri answered the door.

Lindsay: "Mr. Santomieri?"

Santomieri: "Yeah! What is it?

Danny: Santomieri we are with the NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions regarding a Mr. Victor Keen."

Santomieri: "Yeah! What about him.

Flack: "Sir Can we come in?

Santomieri: Guess I don't have a choice.

Danny: Guess you don't!

Santomieri looked at Danny, then at Flack and then at Lindsay. He could tell she seemed a little nervous. "Sweetheart. You seem a little nervous. This your first case?

Lindsay just looked at him.

Danny looked at Lindsay. "Hey were asking the questions not you."

Santomieri continued to stare at Lindsay. You are absolutely gorgeous! You know that right?

Flack walked over and got in Santomieri face. "Back off! Right now! We are going to ask the questions.

Lindsay walked over to Kyle and looked him dead in the eyes. "How well did you know Mr. Keen.?

Santomieri: Not well. I know that I don't I sorry I mean didn't like him. He stole my wife away from me.?

Danny: Were your wife and Mr. Keen having an affair during your marriage?

Santomieri: No! Linda met him after we got a divorce. If that son of a bitch wouldn't have gotten in the way we could have worked things out. Got back together.

Flack: Did you just say that Mr. Keen was in your way?

Santomieri: "That's it." Lindsay was standing right next to him with her weapon exposed. He grabbed Lindsay by the throat and threw her up against the wall and released her weapon from her belt turned her around to face Danny and Flack and held it to her head. "Now I will be the one asking questions. How the hell did you find me?"

Danny and Flack had both pulled their weapons and trained their eyes on him.

Danny: "Take it easy Kyle. You don't realty want to hurt her do you? Danny was looking at Lindsay. She looked scared.

Santomieri: "Answer me! He screamed looking at Danny.

Danny: (Licking his lips) "We found your watch at the scene and ran your fingerprints through AFIS."

Flack: "It looks like you have a few assault charges pending." "Look if you let her go. We can negotiate. Say that you cooperated with us."

Santomieri looked at Lindsay. "No I don't think so. I think I would love to have this beautiful woman by my side. I mean I mine as well try and move on with my life.. Right?

Santomieri: "Right?" He said screaming at her.

She just looked at him. When she didn't answer he started to choke her and he dropped the gun. Flack went to attack him and Danny went to grab Lindsay's gun but before he had the chance Lindsay got out of Santomieri's choke hold and dove for her gun. She beat Danny to it and with a rush of adrenaline she got up and put the gun to Santomieri's head and Danny and Flack heard the click of the trigger.

Danny: "Lindsay? You don't want to do this. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. Linds. Come on. You are better than this. This will not fix what happened. It can only hurt you more." She looked at him. "Give Flack the gun and he can take this guy away. He is going to go away for life."

Flack: "Lindsay" He whispered. "You don't want to do this.

She kind of froze.

Danny: "Come on Baby" Give Flack the gun.

She looked at him and he shook his head and she shook her head and looked at Flack who walked over and gently took the gun out of Lindsay's hands. He looked at her with concerned eyes and asked her "Lind? You okay" she didn't answer. He looked over at Danny and Danny answered "She will be."

Lindsay just stood there and started to cry. Danny put his arms around her and held her until she got herself together.

Lindsay: "Danny. I am so sorry."

Danny: "What for?"

Lindsay: "For not listening to you."

Danny: "Lindsay you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong. You were just doing your job."

Flack came back in and saw Danny and Lindsay hugging. "She okay man?"

Lindsay looked up at Flack and said "Yeah"

Flack: Well, I got Santomieri in the car. What do you say we let 2nd shift come in here and process and take the rest of the day off.

Tbc…………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After they left the scene of the crime they returned to the lab. Danny ran into Mac and Stella.

Mac: Danny. How is Lindsay? She okay?

Danny: She'll be okay. This case really got to her.

Stella: Danny. You know that she will need to go to a mandatory phyc evaluation. Right!

Danny: Right.

Mac: The sooner the better. She needs to put this all behind her.

As they were in the hallway talking Lindsay approached them.

Mac: Lindsay. How are you?

Lindsay: Fine. I guess. I was wondering if you would mind if I took the rest of the day off?

Mac: I think that that is a good idea. I think that Danny should take you home. I don't think that you should be alone. Okay.

Danny: Sounds good to me. Linds. That okay with you?

Lindsay just gave a slight smile. Sounds good to me.

Danny: Good. Let's get you out of here.

As they were leaving Mac grabbed Danny by the arm.

Mac: You need to convince her to go to her phyc. Evaluation. Alright!

Danny: Alright.

Stella walked over to Lindsay and gave her a hug and looked at her. I am really glad that you are okay. If you ever need to talk about anything, I want you to know that I am here to listen. Us girls gotta stick together.

Lindsay: Thanks Stella. I may have to take you up on that.

Flack came walking through the halls. What are you two still doing here? I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off.

Danny: Leaving right now.

Flack looked at Lindsay he could tell that she was a mess. He looked at Danny and said…You better take good care of her man. Because if you don't. I will.

Danny just smiled and took Lindsay by the hand and said let's go. The arrived back at Lindsay's apartment. She immediately took her shoes off. I'll be right back. I just want to get into some more comfortable clothes. Danny made himself at home. He saw that she had a bottle of wine in the refrigerator and found 2 chilled glasses in the freezer and took it upon himself to pour 2 glasses. When she came back out she had pink tank top on and a pair of pajama pants and pink slippers. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Danny: I took it upon myself to open then bottle of wine in the frig. I figured it might relax you.

Lindsay: She looked looked at him and smiled. Thank You!

They both went and sat down on the couch. Danny was sitting again the armrest and turned his body slightly towards hers and she leaned into him. He took his hand and turned her face towards his.

Danny: You okay?

Lindsay: Better.

She looked at him and just closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. Danny……………….I love you!

He squeezed her and wouldn't let go and he said………………………I love you. They stayed like that for awhile.

After awhile she sat up and grabbed her glass of wine. Looking at her he knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Danny: Lindsay. Mac wanted me to tell you that tomorrow you have to go to a mandatory phyc evaluation.

She didn't even look surprised. I know. Will you come with me?

Danny: I will. Are you sure you want me there. They are probably gonna want to talk about your past. Is that something you want to discuss in front of me?

Lindsay: It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are here with me. And I want you to be with me. You make me feel safe. I never thought that I would ever feel that way again.

Danny: Linds! I will always try and keep you safe. You are my everything. My reason to live! Wherever or whenever you want me I will be there for you no matter what.

She turned to him and looked into his beautiful crystal blue eyes and leaned in to kiss him. I really do love you. I never thought that I could love someone like this again.

Danny: Don't think about it. Just go with it. That is what I am doing. I have never felt the things I feel for you. You have turned my world inside out. I promised myself that I would never let a woman do that to me and then you came along Montana. My life has never been so good!

Tbc………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't really have time for an update right now but I wanted to share this song with you that makes me think of Danny & Lindsay.

Ever the Same (by Rob Thomas of Matchbox 20) – just borrowing.

We were drawn from the weeds

We were brave like soldiers

Falling down under the pale moonlight

You were holding to me

Like a someone broken

And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart

Just let me hold you so we both fall down

Fall on me

Tell me everything you want me to be

Forever with you forever in me

Ever the same

We would stand in the wind

We were free like water

Flowing down

Under the warmth of the sun

Now it's cold and we're both scared

And we've both been shaken

Look at us

Man, this doesn't need to be the end

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart

Just let me hold you so we both fall down

Fall on me tell me everything you want to be

Forever with you

Forever in me

Ever the same

Call on me

I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me

Forever it's you

Forever it's me

Ever the same

You may need me there

To carry your weight

But you're no burden I assure

Your tide me over

With warmth I'll not forget

But I can only give you love


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Present)

Danny was snapped back into reality when he heard his cell phone ring. He was glad that the months had passed. Lindsay had finally gotten herself together. She had her phyc evaluation and she passed with flying colors. The Psychiatrist had told Danny that it would take some time for her to get her feelings back in check. And that he needed to be supportive of her.

Danny: Messer.

It's Hawkes. Hey Danny Mac needs you & Flack to come down town we have DB in an alley.

Danny: I'll grab Flack and we'll be right there.

Lindsay came into the Lab. She was working on a case with Stella.

Danny: (looking up he smiled at her) Hey Baby!

Lindsay: (she smiled) Hey! What's up?

Danny: DB downtown – I don't know what time I'll be home. He looked at her and could tell she seemed upset. You okay?

Lindsay: I'm fine. Just tired. She walked over and gave him a kiss and said I think I am gonna get into bed early tonight.

Danny: You've been really tired the last few weeks. (He looked at her with concerned eyes) You sure you're okay?

Lindsay: Yeah! Wake me up if I am asleep when you get home.

Danny: You sure?

Lindsay: Yeah I'm sure.

Danny gathered his things kissed Lindsay on the forehead and left for his crime scene.

Lindsay started to gather her things together and Stella walked in.

Stella: Lindsay, I heard Danny had a crime scene. Do you have any plans?

Lindsay: I was just gonna run a few errands and go home. Why?

Stella: What to go get a drink?

Lindsay: Sure.

Stella collected her things and they left to go to Cozy's. This had become their new hangout after they learned that Mac had been Wednesday entertainment there.

The sat down and Stella ordered a Dirty Martini and Lindsay just ordered a club soda.

Stella: (Looking at Lindsay quizzically) Lindsay? Do you want to talk about it?

Lindsay: About what?

Stella: The baby.

Lindsay: (Lindsay looked at Stella in shock) what?

Stella: Linds. I have known for about a week. You have not been yourself. (Smiling) Women's Intuition.

Lindsay: (with tears in her eyes) I haven't confirmed it yet. But yeah. I am about 3 weeks late.

Stella what am I gonna do?

Stella looked at her and smiled. Well 1st we are gonna go to the drugstore and get you a pregnancy test and confirm what we already know is true and then you are gonna get yourself together. This baby is a wonderful thing.

Lindsay: I am afraid of how Danny is gonna react.

Stella: Lindsay. Danny loves you. In all of the years that I have known him I have never ever seen him this happy. He will be ecstatic.

While Stella was trying to console Lindsay the waitress brought their drinks over. Will there be anything else? The waitress asked.

Stella: Just the check. We have somewhere to be.

You ladies have a great evening!

They went to the drugstore and bought 2 pregnancy tests. (2nd one for confirmation).

Lindsay and Stella sat and waited for the results. It took just a few seconds for the double line to appear. Stella looked at Lindsay with tears in her eyes and said: This is gonna be the most beautiful baby!

Lindsay just started to cry. Stella walked over and hugged her and told her everything would be okay. Lindsay looked up at her and said: What am I gonna tell Mac? What about my job?

Stella just laughed. It's gonna be okay I promise.

Just as Stella got her things together to leave. They heard the lock turn. It was Danny.

Danny: Hey Stella. What's up? He looked at Lindsay and then back to Stella. Everything okay here?

Stella: walked over to Danny gave him a hug and said you need to talk to Lindsay. She looked at him and smiled. It's good I promise. Lindsay we will talk tomorrow. Okay?

Lindsay smiled. Okay!

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and took her over to the couch. They sat down he could tell that she seemed nervous. "So. What's up?"

She looked at him and said. Do you love me?

Danny: What? Where did that come from?

Lindsay: She got tears in her eyes and said: DO YOU LOVE ME?

He took her left hand and gently stroked her cheek with his right hand. Well I was gonna wait for the perfect opportunity but since you are having doubts…..he took a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She just looked at him.

Lindsay: Danny……

Danny: Lindsay. Does this answer your question? He got down on one knee took the box out of her hand and opened it up. Inside was a one carat diamond solitaire. You don't know how you have changed my life. I never imagined that I would have someone like you to love me. Lindsay…will you be my wife?

Lindsay just looked at him and the tears started to stream down her face. Yes. Yes I will be your wife.

They kissed and he stroked her face again. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?

Lindsay: Well…..we are gonna have a baby.

Danny stood up and pulled her up to him and hugged her and said: Wow! He lifted her up and spun her around and said.. Boy how lucky can a guy get. A wife and baby all in one day. Well almost in one day. I guess we will have to plan the wedding a little sooner than I thought.

This is gonna be the most beautiful baby ever!

The End!


End file.
